


Cold In The Sun

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angelus), Fisher (Karl). References to Angel 'Salvage.' He hoped he wouldn't remember him from their past lives. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold In The Sun

The first time Fisher had seen Booth, he remembered.

Everything.

His previous life, his human death, his vampire life, his second death. Now there was this... a life as Colin Fisher. He also remembered Booth... as Angelus. Obviously the FBI agent didn't, though he could tell he was trying to. That there was... something.

Fisher never knew if he wanted him to remember or not, he just did his best to stay out of the way and do his job.

He found it funny, in his own little way, that their relationship, if you wanted to call it that, was the same as it had been that night. Now, just a longer version of it. He didn't mind though, not really. Booth/Angelus didn't seem to either.

It was a small comfort.


End file.
